Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show: The Sequel
Plot Back in the Gourd Cave (formerly known as the Melon Cave), The Gourd pulls out what looks like a syringe full of a strange black liquid. "Now that there's time for it, my revenge on the Cul-de-sac WILL be successful! First, I'll team up with Larry (For those who don't know, Larry is my assumption of what Eddy's brother's name is), then I'll get rid of those darn kids by injecting them with what I like to call, Liquid Death! The only cure to it is one of the most important things of life, tears! But first, we shall suprise attack them, Timber! If we are in big trouble, we have a cold-blooded creature of the who-knows-where in a liquid! We'll inject it in Larry's arm, and boom! He's a cold-blooded creature of the who-knows-where!" he says. The title of the movie is shown. Later, it shows the other kids hiding in a basement. The kids are panicked. When they hear Larry's voice, they hide so he can't find them. When he leaves, Eddy diverses a plan to hide at a place known as Hangouts until the raging storm stops, this time he knows where the place is. Before they leave the basement, Eddy throws a bunch of smoke bombs out the window, preventing the kids from being spotted, and they follow Eddy into the forest. Meanwhile, Larry comes out of the house and blindly bumps into the Gourd due to the smoke, who then sends a giant monster into the forest. In the forest, Eddy seems to be following Hangout's flowery smell, Eddy stating that because it has a special flower, the place smells flowery and the smell can go very far. Eddy suggests they split up to scout the area. When Eddy feels that Kevin is in trouble, he pulls out what looks like a ray gun and shoots a white ray over to where Kevin is, and it hits Kevin, who is about to be attacked by the giant monster sent by the three villains. Immediately after this, 2 tremors are produced. Meanwhile in the Cul-de-sac, Larry and the 2 villains are alarmed by the tremors, and they search the Cul-de-sac to see if the kids left evidence of where they are, but find nothing. Meanwhile, the kids, minus Kevin, are together and they ask Eddy what the tremors were, and Eddy says that the first one was the impact of the giant monster hitting the ground, and after telling the kids what he did with the ray gun, tells them them that the second tremor was the impact of Kevin under the effects of the ray taking a step. While searching for Kevin, Jimmy just walks up toward something unseen by the audience and stares at it. When about to be asked what he is staring at, Jimmy points at the unseen thing and screams "GIANT!!!!!!!". Confused by this, Sarah is about to say "What giant?" before staring up in surprise. The unseen thing, turns out to be a giant Kevin. Eddy states that that is the effect of the ray gun. When he sensed Kevin in trouble, he shot the ray at Kevin, who was about to be attacked by the giant monster. Kevin got hit by the ray, and it caused him to grow monster-size. Not knowing that he grew, he easily took down the monster. Kevin still doesn't know he's grown. After hearing this, he is surprised. Rather quickly, his size normalizes. Meanwhile in the Cul-de-sac, the three villains decide to go into the forest to find the kids. The kids hear a bush rustling, while hearing a familiar voice saying "Kids, your time is up..." and they run away, to which Larry pops out and says "Unbelievable! I almost had them! If we don't inject them with the Liquid Death, we'll never get revenge! And if we never get revenge, the movie will never end like how we want it to end! Wait a minute, what movie?". The three villains decide they will have to conduct a search. Meanwhile, the kids end up on a sidewalk. Eddy smells the smell of Hangouts, and the kids continue their long journey to Hangouts. It gets dark, so the kids find a flower field to sleep in. Early in the morning, the three villains start to follow down the sidewalk. Later, the kids wake and continue their journey, ending up in a much bigger forest. When they descend deeper into the woods, a shadowy figure says, "You're too late!" which causes the kids to run away even deeper into the forest. The shadowy figure turns out to be Larry, who says "Come on! How hard is it to inject those kids with Liquid Death?!". Way deep in the forest, it is very dark. "I can't see a thing!" cries Jimmy. "How many treetops could be crammed together?!" says Eddy. "Can you guess what I'm doing Kevin?" says Ed. "Get off my back!" says Kevin. "I can see a light! We'll be out of here in no time!" says Eddy. Indeed, they were. They are still in the forest, but there is light. There is a flower in the middle. A pair of children are sitting in front of a log cabin. The place is indeed Hangouts. The pair of children are Hangout Dude and Hangout Girl. When the kids are about to shake hands, the three villains interrupt. When Eddy shouts at Larry, he suddenly stops when the Gourd injects some of the Liquid Death into his leg. The beeping of an electromagnetic heart pulse monitor starts, getting slower and slower, before turning into a flatline. When it stops, Eddy gives a scared expression, then a sad one, and then starts shuddering. Eddy collapses onto the ground, says "I'm done for...if only tears could bring me back...", and his eyes close. When Double D checks for a pulse, no heartbeat is felt, indicating that Eddy is dead from the Liquid Death. A few tears start to shed from Double D's eyes, and eventually from the other kids' eyes, and Hangout Dude's and Hangout Girl's eyes. The tears turn to sparkles, and the sparkles go over to Eddy's chest. When the sparkles stop appearing, Eddy's eyes start to open and Eddy starts to get up. The Gourd is devastated, and says "How did you know the only cure to Liquid Death?! That doesn't matter now anyway! Though Liquid Death may not work, we're still going get revenge on you, even if it means taking EXTREME MATTERS!!!!" before pulling out a syringe filled with a dark blue liquid. The Gourd injects it into Larry's arm. The liquid turns Larry into a "cold-blooded creature from who-knows-where", and he starts thrashing wildly, maiming the other kids. Eddy is able to lure Larry towards a trick. While distracting him, Eddy injects a light blue liquid into one of Larry's legs, causing Larry to return to what he was before. The Gourd is given 2 choices, to stay bad, or change back to good, and if he makes up a third choice, he will be given a good thrashing. The Gourd decides to turn away from bad. The kids leave Hangouts singing "We'll Be There For You" while Hangout Dude and Hangout Girl drag Larry into the log cabin. "First one in gets to attack him first!" says Hangout Dude. Hangout Girl closes the door, and an eruption of laughing is heard. After the credits, it shows inside the log cabin. Larry is tied to a support beam, and says "What's going on?". Hangout Dude says "Ready your body, girl!" and Hangout Girl says "It's attacking time!" "I'll escape!" says Larry. "There's no time left. It's the end of the movie." says Hangout Dude. "There's no time left? It's the end of the movie? What movie?" says Larry. Trivia *The music that plays in the scene where Eddy dies from the Liquid Death and the kids cry about it and their tears revive Eddy is similar to the music used in the Gameboy game Tamagotchi when the Tamagotchi dies. *The scene where the tears from the kids revive Eddy is similar to the scene from the Pokémon anime movie Mewtwo Strikes Back, where the tears from the Pokémon revive Ash Ketchum. Eddy saying "If only tears could bring me back..." is a reference to one of the soundtrack used in Mewtwo Strikes Back, which in question is called "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back". *The number of times the fourth wall is broken is four: •The first time in this movie it happens when The Gourd says "And now that there's time, we can get revenge on the Cul-de-sac!". •The second this happens is when Larry says "And if we don't get revenge, the movie will never end how we want it to end! Wait, what movie?". •The third and fourth time this happens is when Hangout Dude says "There's no time left. It's the end of the movie." to which Larry says "There's no time left? It's the end of the movie? What movie?".